


MY Little Conman.

by PrinceThomas



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Collars, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Edamura Makoto, Pining Edamura Makoto, Pining Laurent Thierry, Post-Case 1, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas
Summary: ”Hell no! I’m not wearing that!” Edamura shouted as he hid his face in his hands. A few drunken heads had turned at the sound, plus a few snickers and giggles. Laurent shook his head and removed one hand from Edamura’s face.”Assistants don’t complain, now go on and try it!”
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Laurent had taken the “assistant” bet a little too seriously. The first action was to loosely hook his finger on the collar of Edamura’s shirt when he went to leave, with Laurent bearing a sly smirk.   
  


“Edamame, I think you’re forgetting something!” Laurent chirped. Edamura tensed up with a nervous smile before he turned to look at Laurent.

”Yeah?”

Laurent spun Edamura around and held up [a nice leather choker ](https://www.surewaydm.com/shop/fashion-jewelry/necklaces/leather-pearl-choker-necklace/)with a pearl in the center. Inscribed in the center of the stone was a beautifully calligraphed letter “L”. Edamura looked to Laurent in confusion, but the smug look he was greeted with snapped everything into place.

”Hell no! I’m not wearing that!” Edamura shouted as he hid his face in his hands. A few drunken heads had turned at the sound, plus a few snickers and giggles. Laurent shook his head and removed one hand from Edamura’s face. The sight was horrifically humiliating...For Edamura, that is. The blush that stained Edamura’s cheeks looked better than any dessert, and Laurent was dead set on tasting them one day.

”Assistants don’t complain, now go on and try it!”

”Laurent, be serious.” Edamura huffed with a death glare at the blond in front of him.

”I am being serious.” Laurent assured. Edamura started at Laurent for a moment as if to see if he was making a joke of sorts. Edamura waited for what felt like hours for Laurent to burst out in laughter. Laurent never did. “You’re the one who made the bet, Edamame. Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser!” He teased, his signature smile that graced his expression.

”I’m not a sore loser, and that’s _not_ my _name_!” Edamura shot back, his face flushed red in mortification. Laurent offered his hand to Edamura, who hesitantly took the confidence man’s hand.

”Come along now, I have the full agreement in my room.” Laurent hummed. The men earned cheers and loud wolf whistles for Laurent’s “new conquest”. Edamura almost spoke in defense of himself, but Laurent told his friend to pay no mind. “They just want to tease, they mean nothing by it.

The letter was in the center of a wooden desk,already adorned with memorabilia from what Edamura assumed to be  
Laurent’s past cons. It was written on parchment paper, with two lines for signatures. Laurent had already signed his name, so Edamura assumed his signature was to go onto the blank space. Before anything could come out of Laurent’s mouth, Edamura snatched the paper up and read it aloud:

“At the signing of this document, I, Makoto Edamura, shall willingly become Laurent Thierry’s assistant.

This role of assistant shall include the following responsibilities:

1\. Always give my honest opinion on plans and to never hold my tongue when I am uncomfortable with a proposed plan.

2\. Never hide any injuries or notable medical conditions (such as allergies or physical conditions) that could compromise my casting in plans.

3\. Never harm my allies out of a plan’s context and hold respect for everyone, no matter my personal feelings regarding them based upon any differences or similarities to myself.

4\. Always come back to Laurent Thierry when I am summoned when exceptions do not apply. The exceptions include: Death to myself or close companions/family, illness (be it physical or mental), and mental facility stays/doctor-issued recovery periods.  
  


By this contract, if anything happens that threatens my well-being to my physical, mental, and/or emotional state, I, Makoto Edamura, will immediately alert Laurent Thierry by saying the word ‘Jubilee’.

This document is open to any and all negations between exclusively Laurent Thierry and Makoto Edamura.”

Edamura looked up to Laurent, who’s ice cold gaze was fixed upon the paper in Edamura’s hands. A chill was whipped down Edamura’s spine at the look of complete seriousness.

”You know,” Laurent spoke up finally, his voice offputtingly serious for how his normal tone was very airy and lighthearted. “We can come up with a new thing together, if you’d like. Laurent murmured his offer softly and gently. Edamura swallowed his nerves as the thoughts ran through his head.

”Wow... I uh- I didn’t expect you to be so serious about this!” Edamura laughed awkwardly. “I kinda meant it as a joke.”

”As if I’d give up the opportunity to have the most amazing conman I’ve ever met escape my grasp like that.” Laurent explained. The possessive words made Edamura look around the room in embarrassment.

”You’re making it seem like I’m like... like a pet or something.”

Laurent’s sudden grasp at Edamura’s shoulder made Edamura jump slightly in fright before his eyes met Laurent’s. “You are the biggest asset I could ever dream of having on my team. You have the heart of gold, the brains of a supercomputer, and the talent of none that I’ve ever seen in any other person. Yes, you have your flaws, but I’d be an idiot to let you go without a fight.”

”D-do you really think that?” Edamura chuckled. He didn’t mean to laugh, it was a nervous reaction, dammit!

”Yes.”

A moment of silence fell over the two as Edamura mulled it over. Being with Laurent would provide excellent protection and high income, but on the other hand- high risk, high income and he had just been considering turning himself in! Salazar had gone straight, so why couldn’t he?!... Edamura regretted the decision to look at Laurent’s pleading eyes that silently begged for so many things that Edamura could not quite place.

With a final, deciding sigh, Edamura took the pen from his suit pocket and pressed the paper to the desk before he took the cap off of his pen. “English or Japanese?”

”I... No preference.” Laurent answered, clearly bewildered by Edamura’s agreement. The surprised expression coaxed the explanation out of Edamura.

”I mean, this is more than fair.” Edamura shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “This contract isn’t terrible and it’s clear my safety and comfort is a priority. It acknowledges I have rights and preferences. And unfortunately, you _did_ win me over by 30 million more than what I got.”

”Really?” Laurent said with reasonable skepticism, but Edamura nodded. 

”Yeah, unlike some people, _I’m_ an upstanding gentleman... but I’m not wearing the collar.”

As soon as Edamura heard a familiarly dramatic groan, he knew the usual Laurent was back. “But it’d look so cute!”

”Ha! In your dreams!” Edamura denied, but Laurent still pressed the choker from his pocket into Edamura’s hand.

”Alright, suit yourself, but I’m going to go get fucked up and have fun.” Laurent turned his head and smiled sweetly when he was almost out the door to remind Edamura of a final thing before he left. “Oh, and by the way, I’m going to pretend this means you’re officially mine.” He teased.   
  


Edamura shouted from the room, as he dared not follow Laurent into the crowd of chattering drunk cons who were already applauding Laurent. “JUST BECAUSE I’M YOUR ASSISTANT DOES _NOT_ MEAN I’M YOURS!”


	2. Chapter 2

Edamura did, in fact, put on the choker, but that did not mean he put it on without complaint. Despite his constant whining to try and annoy Laurent, nothing worked in his favor.

"Laurent, it's too tight." was met with "Here, I'll loosen it.", "It feels weird on my neck." was retaliated with "Just put it on your wrist like a bracelet."

"I don't like the way it makes noise.", "Here, let me fix it. Now it's noiseless."

Edamura had worn himself down after a week with a defeated groan as he flopped onto his bed in the hotel Laurent had bought. Edamura had settled on hiding his collar on his ankle, where it didn't bother him by seeing it 24/7. Before he was able to let out a scream in frustration, a knock disturbed him. Laurent, despite his boisterous displays in front of his fellow confidence crew, was surprisingly respectful of Edamura's privacy.

"Wh _aaaat?_ " Edamura called from his face in the pillows. Laurent opened the door and shut it, just as he found it. Edamura glanced at Laurent, who held up a plate of food that was at too much of an awkward angle to see what was on it.

"Dinner, if you want to eat." Laurent hummed as he placed the plate on the intable and sat on the edge of the bed to flick on the tv and flipped through the channels.

"Thanks, I'll get it later, if it's not poisoned." Edamura responded before he nudged the small of Laurent's back with his foot. "Get off my bed."

"My money, my bed, Edamame." Laurent sang back with a Cheshire smirk. "When _you_ pay for the hotel, _you_ can sit anywhere you want."

Laurent's back was assaulted with pokes and prods in protest before Laurent finally responded by grabbing Edamura's ankle tightly as he watched the tv. "Watch it, Edamame, you can't get away with everything simply because you're cute."

Edamura gagged. "I'd rather be slammed into a wall than hear you say that again."As soon as Edamura heard that damn hum that always preceded a tease from Laurent, he stiffened his limbs.

"My my, such a little brat, aren't you?" Laurent nonchalantly mused, as if he were commenting about the weather forecast. "If I didn't know you, I'd assume you were looking for a reason to be put in your place."

"Shut up."

"Alright, Mister Prince." Laurent dismissed as he decided to let his attention linger on whatever hallmark-esque romance was on channel 43 for a few more minutes before he left. "I've seen this one before, I recommend it, if romance is your scene."

Edamura huffed and waited for the door to squeal and click shut before he lifted his head. He looked at the tv to see the classic "confession in the rain" scene. Edamura rolled his eyes before he looked to his intable. A porcelain plate with elegant floral patterns held the most delicious smelling steak and vegetables. A note was at the edge, written in that French bastard's handwriting. 

_"Eat well, you'll need your energy tomorrow."_

There was no question, the food was gone within a matter of minutes as Edamura quickly changed the channel to something more his taste. He was never one for that unrealistic sappy romance, no, he was more of an action man. The loud explosions, character-driven motivations and believable relationships, it made his life seem a little more simple and normal by comparison.

Laurent on the other hand, shut his door and slid down against it. He was so whipped for Edamura, and he had no way out. He was overjoyed Edamura willingly came along with his little duo team they had. His hand slid through his hair with a heavy sigh. His normal tricks of seduction and flattery seemed to do the opposite for his love. He refused to insult Edamura too harshly, especially not in any way that could ever be taken seriously. He could never live with himself if he did.

His heart beat achingly. He loved too hard and far too fast for his own good. Laurent knew, deep down, Edamura probably resented his guts. How could he turn that hatred into heartfelt affection? Direct compliments were nothing to him, but he didn't seem to fight the gifts. Maybe that was Edamura's love language?... Laurent could work with that. He could _definitely_ work with that!

* * *

The next morning, Laurent woke Edamura with a sudden feeling of a cloth over his face at 7 in the morning. Edamura opened his mouth to say something, but Laurent took the opportunity first. "Good morning, sleepyhead! Get dressed and ready to meet a corrupt CEO who dabbles in drugs, prostitution, and has been paying off some of my boys playing nice with a few of the big bad gangs. He's a sucker for pretty ladies with innocent eyes, but since we-"

" **Laurent Thierry, I am _not_ cross dressing." **Edamura growled. Laurent had to surpress the shiver that ran up his spine at that downright disastrous tone. Edamura was hot when he was angry.

"I never said you had to," Laurent explained. "If you would have let me finish, I was _going_ to say that since we're not pretty ladies and are far from innocent, we'll just have to see if he likes men when his friends aren't around. How does that sound?"

Laurent got an irritated sigh in response, but if Edamura looking over the suit approvingly was any indicator, Laurent assumed he was down.

"Ffffine. Let me wake up first though." Edamura grumbled, much to Laurent's amusement. The dexterous hand ruffled the dark mocha hair in the bed affectionately as Edamura glared at Laurent in thinly-veiled shyness that he tried to disguise as disgust and anger. Laurent finally left Edamura alone after a few moments of idle chatter about what their act was. 

Edamura was to be Laurent's childhood friend and co-owner of his business, Laurent was to play the friendly and magnetic personality in the front of advertising and trade, while Edamura stayed in the numbers and dealt with anyone who was dumb enough to try and scam them. Edamura much preferred that role than the one he imagined when Laurent mentioned trying to seduce the CEO. Yeah, Edamura was bi, but he needed something there in emotional connection before he even considered anything further. Besides, he was already trying to suffocate his blooming crush on Laurent! He didn't need the added stress of keeping up a facade like that.

With a shake of his head, Edamura got out of bed and looked at the suit again. If Laurent was good for anything, it was his sense of style- well, when it mattered, anyway.


End file.
